


【博君一肖】囚03

by Xiuxiaxiu



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 16:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20361223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiuxiaxiu/pseuds/Xiuxiaxiu





	【博君一肖】囚03

03  
老秦看肖战面色不善的回来便意识到可能是遇见了“回来啦，我给你从食堂打了饭，吃点？”

肖战看了他一眼“谢了。”

饭还没吃多少，门便被人不客气的踢开了“你他妈...”看清来人后老秦的话就这么堵在了嘴里

“你，跟我们走。”

肖战愁眉“你哪位？”

“这是武杰，算得上二把手。”老秦怕肖战冲动连忙跟他解释

另一个人用力踢了一下门，老旧的铁门发出难听的响声“操你妈的听不懂话？赶紧走！”

肖战甩手将吃了一半的饭盒丢到说话的人的头上，那人抹了一把油渍刚骂起来，便噤了声。

肖战低头看着直指自己咽喉的刀尖

操，这他娘的能把折叠砍刀带进监狱。

“请”武杰旁边的人三两下就把肖战捆住，肖战只觉后颈一痛，随即便失去了知觉。

完了。

肖战是被热醒的，身上很痛，估计是被打了，肖战冷哼

晕倒了才打，真是小人。

肖战挣扎着抬起头想要确认一下自己的处境，却发现浑身都没力气

“醒了？”王一博的声音就这么响起

“操你大爷的，你到底想怎样？”肖战刚骂完就感觉腹部被人踢了一脚，随后便被人架着两个胳膊跪在王一博面前

“我说过的，你太高调了。”王一博靠在椅子上看着他“做什么事太高调了都不好。”

肖战整个人气得发抖，身体里像有一把火一样烧的四肢酸软，直到感觉自己的呼吸都乱了套之后，肖战才后知后觉的意识到，自己被人下了药。

“你...他妈的给我下药？”肖战试图稳住呼吸，喉咙痒得要命

王一博挑眉看着武杰“哦？”

“是我下的。”武杰答道“我怕他不配合您。”

王一博倒是笑了，真不知道是该感谢他们的善解人意还是该怒责他们自作聪明。“你还真是善解人意。”武杰大惊，连忙低头认错“对不起。”

王一博站起来，武杰识趣的带着其他人走了。肖战现在意识很混乱，没了支撑只能无力的倒在地上大口喘息

我他妈的到底为什么要来这...

迷茫间肖战感觉王一博探了探他的额头，王一博手指很凉很舒服，让肖战忍不住想更靠近一些。肖战开始恶心自己的反应，明明很排斥，可是身体的反应却俨然是另一番情况

如果王一博要做什么，他有能力拒绝吗？

肖战闭上眼睛，眼泪就这么顺着眼角落了下来。他紧紧咬着下唇希望可以用疼痛来换取一丝清醒。

王一博神色复杂的看着肖战，这不是纯粹的春药，但也足够折磨人。肖战的体温已经明显不正常。王一博用手指蹭开肖战已经渗血的下唇

“你不要碰我，我会恨你的，我会...我一定会杀了你...”肖战蜷缩着身子，无力的威胁着

然后肖战感觉头被抬起，没说完的话就这么堵在唇齿间变成细碎的呻吟。

不够，还不够...

肖战死死咬住牙关，故意把手腕在粗糙的麻绳上摩擦凭借痛感来获得意识。王一博尝试着想要顶开肖战的牙齿，感觉到肖战不配合也就没在勉强。

“我一定会杀了你...”

王一博皱眉看着肖战已经血肉模糊的手腕

对自己这么狠...

王一博用力把绑在肖战手腕上的粗麻绳解开，把肖战抱起来放到自己的床上。肖战用力挣扎，情急之下他高抬起腿狠狠的踹向王一博的胸口。

可是早已被折磨的体力透支的他有哪里能伤到王一博，王一博抓住他的脚踝，一把将他的外裤拽了下来。

肖战现在才真正意识到绝望。

王一博看着肖战早已直立起来的下身，轻笑一声“还要杀了我呢，你这宝贝都出水了，不难受啊？”

肖战瞬间羞愤难当，他不敢去看王一博戏谑的眼神，他开始愤恨自己的身体，就算自己内心再怎么拒绝，他也没法掩盖自己早已挺立的下身。

王一博隔着内裤弹了一下肖战的下身，看着肖战撑起的内裤濡湿一片低声笑了“处？”肖战僵硬的不答话，他怕自己一开口就是抑制不住的呻吟。

太狼狈了。肖战从小就足够优秀，却不曾想来到这里不过两天，便狼狈成这幅模样。

囚服的上衣早就在挣扎间敞开了，袒露着白皙的前胸，肖战的肌肉很好看，透露着情欲的粉，王一博的手指滑过锁骨，停在胸前的樱红。肖战浑身战栗，不受控制的挺起胸膛迎合王一博的动作

“操你妈的你干不干！”肖战青筋暴起，怎么着也逃不过了，不如来个痛快。刚骂完胸前的红樱便被大力的拧了一把，“唔...”通过之后竟是不可忽视的麻痒，性器难耐的跳了两下又濡出粘液，竟是快要射了的征兆

王一博把肖战早就湿了的内裤脱下来，“原来你喜欢这样的”

当自己真正赤裸着暴露在王一博眼前，肖战才发现自己远没有想象的那样看得开。

强烈的刺痛让肖战获得了些许清醒，血就这么顺着嘴角流出来，王一博皱着眉掰开肖战的嘴唇

“你这是要自杀？”肖战疼的眼前发黑，王一博冷哼一声便起身离开。

武杰他们看到王一博这么快就出来很是疑惑“头儿？”王一博冷眼瞧了下他们不做声

“这小子您不喜欢？那我们...”那人话还没说完便被王一博一脚踢下了楼梯

“这是最后一次。”王一博看着武杰“你记住了。”说完便转身去了浴室，王一博走后武杰直直的半跪在地上胸腔剧烈起伏

强烈的窒息感...

武杰盯着王一博悠闲的背影，若不是掌心仍一片冰凉，武杰一瞬间还以为刚刚凌冽的杀意是自己的错觉。

武杰突然不好奇肖战现在的模样了。


End file.
